Until We Met Again
by BeYourselfNobodyElseCan
Summary: Don't like this pairing don't read simple as that... Angelique/Nellie one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Well I really don't ship them but I had to do this for a friend, blame her é.e so here it is ENJOY!**

London_ 29 November, 1846._

I am Angelique Bouchard.

It had been nearly forty years since I locked Barnabas Collins, my lover, in his eternal punishment, his coffin. Nearly forty years since he begged me for my body, and I gave it to him plus my soul. Nearly forty years since my heart was broken once again, fourteen years and it didn't seem to heal with time. The only thing I could feel was pain and anger, my heart beat wasn't pure anymore, my thoughts weren't happy like they once had been, it was only the need for revenge the thing that filled my heart and my soul, the thing that keep me going on in this unfair world. The curse of love is something that can heal or destroy, in my case it had been the second option.

I am a diamond, cold, beautiful, misunderstood and unattainable for almost everyone. I couldn't feel like a normal person since forty years ago. I was a witch I'm expected to be cruel and dangerous but yes, I said expected, the thing that no one knew was that every single witch has emotions and we are no monsters just human beings with the power to change the world to our desire. Well at least I wasn't a monster forty years ago, I was a woman in love with a monster, he transformed me in what I am today, a monster as well. That's why I need my revenge, he took away from me everything and I took from him his one true love, his parents, his reputation and his freedom, now we're equals. Revenge is supposed to be fun that's why I'm destroying his family and business from now, till the day of my death I must make him suffer the same way he made me, a hole in my chest needs to be repaired and revenge will take care of that, but for doing so I must go back to the place it all started, the place I was born. London, 186 Fleet Street.

* * *

It was a rainy and gloomy day in the streets of London, Angelique was walking down the street heading to the house that it once had been home for her, she was wearing a beautiful red dress and a necklace. She saw a few drunk men in there one tried to kiss her but she quickly quick him with her left knee in a place she was pretty sure it would hurt ... a lot.

Then she saw it, her house had been turned over the years in a pathetic pie shop called 'Mrs. Lovett Pie Emporium.', although the shop seemed to be haunted 'cause there was no sigh of another person near it, it looked, smelled and felt like home to her. At the counter was a Red Haired woman who she supposed was Mrs. Lovett the owner of the stinky place. Angelique opened the door and gave a weird look at Mrs. Lovett, who only gave her a cheery smile.

''You really let this place got to hell...''

''I ask for your forgiveness.'' Said Mrs. Lovett with sarcasm ''It's not my fault that my meat pies aren't compared to Mrs. Mooney fuzzy cat pies.'' Angelique laughed.

''So how long have you been stuck in this place?'' Asked Angelique raising an eyebrow while was trying to make a pie.

''You can call me Nellie, honey, I have actually been stuck in here for thirty years tomorrow.'' Said Nellie sighting. Angelique moved closer to her trying to take a good look at her pie attempt, indeed it looked like someone had thrown up on it, they soon found their selves staring into each others eyes.

''I knew it.'' Said not breaking eye contact. ''What do you know?'' Replied Angelique, her voice merely above a whisper.

''You used to live in here, come one, follow me.'' Mrs. Lovett said getting away from the counter, breaking eye contact with Angelique and as she was entering a room Angelique just stared at the streets trying to process what had just happened, picked up a chair and got on top of it trying to reach what seemed to be a small box, she took a photograph of a mother and her child, the kid had brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, you could easily get lost on them, the mother had a coat on her shoulders and cap covering her face, you couldn't really see her face but by the child you'll already know that she was properly gorgeous.

Angelique slowly steeped towards her and watched the photograph as her eyes filled up with tears, ''Mum.'' she whispered, raised a hand and with her index finger wiped her tears away. ''It's okay, love, I knew you would come back home since I found it on my room when I was a teen, I used to stare at it in the night wondering who you are and making up stories of your wonderful life, but it must go back to her owner now.'' Say while handing it to Angelique who took it carefully as it was the most valuable thing on the world.''Thank you.'' She said, they stared at each other eyes again and unexpectedly their lips met at a soft and gentle kiss, Angelique's hand on Mrs. Lovett's cheek. ''Stay.'' Mrs. Lovett begged. ''Stay at home, with me.''

''I can't.'' Said Angelique holding back her tears. ''I have to go back to America, I have to finish some things that I left incomplete.''

''Promise you will come back, promise it!'' Said sobbing.

''I promise that when I complete my chores there I will come back, home again.'' They hugged each other for an eternity, until Angelique placed a goodbye kiss on the petite woman's forehead and left.

''Until we met again.'' She said at the photograph she had stolen of Nellie and with that she throw it on the street remembering that beautiful kiss they shared that had make her to feel something different than pain, love.


End file.
